Hippo
Hippo is a Hippogriff belonging to player Mirage. Info Species: Hippogriff Gender: '''Male '''Coat Color: Blue-grey feathers with a white speckled chest and a dappled horse body. Eye Color: Yellow Class: Attack Class Rank: '''D-rank (newly registered) '''Special Item: None Special Move: '''None '''Powers: Flight, Aerial fighter, hunter Loves: Large open spaces(preferably a grassy field or meadow), Mirage, meat and herbs. Hates: Enclosed spaces, bad weather, being annoyed or disturbed. Personality Hippo is a grand, gallant creature who is as proud as the stories described his kind to be. Pride aside though, Hippo is quite gentle and surprisingly patient with children and is fiercely loyal to Mirage. Hippo also prides himself to be a protector and will fight fiercely if need be. His high intelligence allows the Hippogriff to understand situations and fight efficiently, especially in the air. Abilities Flight: Like all Hippogriffs, Hippo is a natural flyer and can fly at lightning speed. Bird-of-Prey predatory abilities: Being part eagle, Hippo possesses natural predatory instincts akin to bird-of prey such as sharp telescopic eyesight, sharp hearing and excellent aerial abilities. Story Mirage had only been a player for week when it happened. She had overheard rumors that a lone hostile Hippogriff was residing in some mountains nearby to Animetropolis from some beast hunters which was unusual since Hippogriffs moved in herds. Apparently the Admin had tried to capture it but only succeded burning the feathers of it's left wing as it took off. Mirage also overheard that the Admin was offering a handsome sum to whoever who could catch it. Being in need of munny, Mirage decided to take up the job and went into the mountains on her own. After a few unsuccessful days of searching, Mirage finally spotted the magnificent creature grazing in a forest clearing. At that moment, Mirage was awestruck at the appearance of the said Hippogriff. Suddenly Mirage remembered her purpose and attempted to make her move by sneaking up behind up when it suddenly turned and and stared at Mirage before charging at her, screeching. Mirage froze in fear but instead of being torn to pieces like she thought, the Hippogriff jumped passed her and instead was fighting a large bear that apparently was stalking right behind the child.. Mira was amazed at the fierce fight the Hippogriff put up with the bear was nearly twice it's own size. After a fierce rake of it's talons the bear was finally sent off running.Mira froze in fear once more when the Hippogriff suddenly turned and began to approach her. Mira stared up at the creature in fear as it towered over her. The girl quickly closed her eyes, expecting to be the next victim but instead all she felt was a gentle nudge. Looking up, Mira found herself looking into the Hippogriff's eyes which stared back at her intently. Gently but unsurely, Mira slowly began to pet it. The Hippogriff began to croon as it nuzzled against the girl's hand, making her question the rumors about the creature being hostile. Suddenly, the Hippogriff fell over unconsious and it was then Mira was able to see the extent of damage on the Hippogriff's body, aside from the fresh wounds, there were old ones as well as the left burnt wing. Finally realizing that this creature was really protecting her and was just misunderstood Mira was motivated to return the favor. Using her Sky Dragon Slayer magic, Mira began to heal all the wounds on the body including the restoration of it's wing. Just as soon as she finished, the creature woke up briefly startled at it's newly healed state. As it stretched and flapped it's newly restored wing Mira smiled as she decided to let the Hippogriff be free. However as she turned and walked away, she felt the Hippogriff nudge her back. Not thinking much of it Mira walked further away but then she felt another nudge, prompting her to turn to see the Hippogriff looking at her , apparently having followed the child. Before she could react, the Hippogriff suddenly bowed low to Mira before nuzzling it's beak against her. Skeptical, Mira asked if it wanted to be her friend, to which her surprise it nodded. The two have been inseparable since then. Gallery Trivia *Hippo is roughly around the size of a large horse and is strong enough to carry three people on it's back. *Hippo is incredibly gentle despite it's intimidating appearance and protects Mira and her friends like it's own young. *Hippo is hinted to have a crush on Fraulein. Category:Pets Category:Pet Category:Item Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Male Category:Beasts